Uncle Vlad
Uncle Vlad is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, the player is introduced to executions, a type of assassination which displays a cutscene, if a pistol is used. Description After Niko and his cousin Roman discovered that local Russian criminal Vladimir Glebov was sleeping with Roman's girlfriend, Niko pressured Roman into going with him to kill Vlad. Roman believes this is a bad idea, as Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss, may kill Niko and Roman in retaliation. Niko and Roman drive to Comrades Bar. Niko confronts Vlad, who escapes out the back door of the bar and drives away in his Marbelle, leaving Niko to fight his two goons. Niko kills or evades the goons and then gives chase in his own car, eventually cornering Vlad on the eastern shore of the Humboldt River, and shooting him in the head at point blank range. However, Roman thinks that killing Vlad may make his goons kill Niko and Roman. But, Niko confronts Roman and says that everything would be fine. Roman flees, eventually hiding in a dumpster on Tulsa St, Broker, thinking that it would be a good hiding spot from Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go with Roman and look for Vlad at Comrades. *Don't let Vlad escape. *Vlad is fleeing in his car. Get back to your vehicle and chase after him. *Chase after Vlad. *Vlad's crashed his car. He's trying to escape on foot. Enemies *Vlad's Goons (Russian Mafia) *Vladimir Glebov Walkthrough Roman becomes aware that Mallorie has been secretly going on dates with Vlad. Naturally he's upset, and Niko wants to go to the Comrades Bar and deal with him directly. Roman thinks Niko is crazy because he thinks that Vlad's men will get him and Niko into a lot of danger. Go with Roman to look for Vlad at the Comrades Bar. It is a good idea to drive to Roman's cab depot in a fast car when you go to receive this mission, as you will likely need it. Either a very fast car or one with very good handling is recommended for this mission, and for that matter all missions that involve a car chase. Once the cutscene is over, either get into your fast car or the Roman's Taxi which now appears in the garage (and which will serve nicely if you don't have something else). Drive to the Comrades Bar to confront Vlad. Vlad runs out the back door. Take out his goons with a small gun (or push them down to the ground quickly and continue running) then head out the front door; Vlad will drive past as you get in your car so it saves time. Try not to have the shotgun armed while running, as you'll go slower. Vlad had a getaway car stowed around back, and now he takes off. Get into your own car and chase him down. Follow Vlad as he winds through the streets of Hove Beach. Once he gets to the docks, Vlad will crash his car and run away. The chase stops because the river in front of Vlad blocks him from escaping any further. Niko orders Roman to stay. Get your pistol out and confront Vlad Glebov. After the cutscene, you're prompted to execute Vlad. Vlad tells Niko that his friends will find him, but Niko shoots Vlad in the eye, killing him. There is a long cutscene where Roman confronts Niko after he kills Vlad. Niko then tells Roman about the war, when one of the men Niko was with betrayed their group ten years ago, leaving twelve of the fifteen men dead. Niko then tells Roman that one of the two men he was with now lives in Liberty City. Roman leaves, while Niko dumps Vlad's body into the river. Video Walkthrough >vd7oL43a9Bw Deaths *Vladimir Glebov - Killed by Niko Bellic for sleeping with Mallorie. *Mickey (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, although he is not programmed to be killed. *Two of Vlad's associates (optional) - Can be killed by Niko in order to catch Vlad or spared. Trivia * The player automatically gets a pistol, if they do not already have one, after the cutscene where Vlad is cornered at the river. * If the player obtains a rocket launcher before the mission, they can take out Vlad's car as it flees from behind the bar. The car will fix itself after a few seconds, so the chase sequence continues nonetheless. * Vlad will tell Niko that if he kills him, Niko will be throwing his and Roman's lives away for "that piece of Puerto Rican chocha". "Chocha" or "Chocho" are vulgar Spanish slang terms for vagina. * During this mission, when Niko enters the Comrades Bar, the bartender, Mickey, can be killed; however, this has no impact on the storyline of the game. * Walking away instead of killing Vlad will fail the mission. * Vlad will wait outside the bar indefinitely until the player exits, though the game will continue to prompt you to chase him. * This is the only time that Vlad appears outside of cutscenes, mostly because you have to kill him. This is the same for Mikhail Faustin. * If you push Vlad in the river then kill him in the water, the cutscene will show Niko pulling Vlad in the water. * This is the only time Vlad appears outside of a cutscene. * After you kill Vlad and the cutscene shows Niko dumping him, his body will disappear, and is nowhere to be seen in the river where it was dumped. * Niko most likely knew about the affair from the previous mission when Vlad talks on the phone and when Niko leaves, he calls "Gorgeous" (Most likely Mallorie) back and says "Let's talk about tonight." It's highly possible that Vlad's phone call lead to the events of this mission. Gallery Uncle Vlad 1.JPG|Niko tells Roman that they are going to pay Vlad a visit. Uncle Vlad 2.JPG|Niko and Roman confront Vlad. Uncle Vlad 1.jpg|Niko confronts Vlad. Uncle Vlad 2.jpg|Niko executes Vlad by shooting him in the eye. Achievements/Trophies * Completing this mission unlocks the XBox achievement/PS3 trophy Feed the Fish. de:Uncle Vlad es:Uncle Vlad pl:Uncle Vlad Category:Missions in GTA IV